


SuperX

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 因为过于热爱工作而疏忽恋人以至于常年被甩的残念池面周那以及对此毫不在意并且行动力爆表的（职业未定）迦这样的两人请了假在度假海岛上的某一天的故事





	SuperX

# superX  
SuperX

 

早晨睁开眼睛的时候，透明干净的落地窗外飘着雨，床的另一边也空空如也，只剩下床单上残留的余温。  
思考着假期开始的第二天就遇到这种事，连同心情也随着阴沉沉的天空而染上一丝忧郁，阿周那拨开落在睫毛上的头发，半睁着眼睛看向雨中的海滩。  
开始交往已经五年，他们的关系时而如同白开水般平淡无奇，又在某些特别的时刻像是开了盖的汽水，心中的热情如同被摇动的饮料，冒着泡往外涌，沾湿了身体，让一切逐渐变得无法收场，脱离控制，却又不可避免的沉迷下去，找不到离开的出口。  
他时常能回想起在那个灯光昏暗、食客纷纭的餐厅里，迦尔纳坐在桌前向他露出微笑的时候。那时他心中的不安与忐忑也终于烟消云散，离成功仅剩一步，而他也并不是畏畏缩缩止步不前的人——坦白心意反而变得不那么紧张，而心跳却因为另一种原因加快了速度。  
然而一切的一切也的确在最终得回归到生活中去，迦尔纳是嘴上说并不在意他的生活习惯的，尽管阿周那无比在意这一点却又在投入工作时立刻变的不管不顾，回过神来似乎他们的关系又要演变成过去的无数个重蹈覆辙——  
在休息的短暂时间内发出的短信在第二天有了回复，迦尔纳并不惊喜也不生气，反而他们的交流以这种留言的方式维持。即使很多天不见面，阿周那也并不了解迦尔纳究竟在做什么，过着怎样的生活。繁忙的不仅仅是他，对方也是同样，也由不得他去表达自己的占有欲，而以对方的性子倒是更是没可能做出些什么出格的事，索性就让一切顺其自然，原地等待变化的降临，然后去接受它，去肯定它。  
而发现两人开始同居是在迦尔纳未经他的允许就搬进来的第三天，阿周那太过于习惯房间里同时出现两个人用的东西以至于完全没有发现迦尔纳把他的客厅当成了房间，晚上就在沙发上一躺当作床铺的事。  
发现时那是早晨，他顶着一头睡乱了的头发呆站在卫生间门口，而迦尔纳正坐在浴缸里朝他挥了挥手。  
“早安。”他重新沉入蒸气腾腾的热水，苍白的脸上是两个大大的黑眼圈，和对面的阿周那几乎没什么分别。  
“诶？”阿周那因为终于发现了一丝不对劲都顾不上打理彻底毁了他形象的那头乱发，而是呆楞着走上前去，摸了摸迦尔纳还滴着水的头发，才终于确认眼前的一切都不是梦境，不由得蠕动干涸的嘴唇，“什么时候……”  
“三天前。”迦尔纳说完后顿了顿，“交往的时候我说过如果我想见你我自己会来，所以同居也算是能见到你的其中之一的方法吧？别担心，房租和水电费我会分摊……”  
他抬起眉梢，青色的眼睛在眼眶里转了转，透明的水珠从阿周那摊开的手掌上坠落，掉进温暖的浴缸之中。  
“阿周那？”  
回应他的是绵长的几乎就让人喘不过气来的亲吻。  
阿周那的心脏砰砰直跳，他为了掩饰脸上温度的变化而选择用吻封住了迦尔纳的嘴，一边顶着害臊之情勉力支撑着身体，又在心中念叨起来好歹也是个三十岁的人了在这种事上怎么又变的这样不好意思起来。  
恋爱真是让人搞不懂，比他所见的任何一份案子都难以下手。  
而他也不得不承认迦尔纳比他想象中的要更加有行动力，在一些事上他还会先斩后奏，在他所认为可行的范围内打得人措手不及，结果却也无伤大雅，反而每次都能正中了他的下怀，而之前或许自己所欠缺的就是这样一种主动的状态。  
他的思绪在脚步声接近时戛然而止，迦尔纳没有出门，他身上还穿着松垮的睡衣，更像是才刚刚起床，干瘦的脚上踩着酒店的拖鞋，在深色的地毯上走来走去，最终关上了开着的窗户，雨声远去，飘进屋中弥漫着的雾气也有了散去的趋势。  
阿周那动了动，把被子裹在身上，精心准备的假期安排在坏天气下化成了泡汤，也让他失去了起床做点什么的力气，索性躺着暂时虚度光阴。  
“不起吗？”迦尔纳已经来到了床垫，他的身体遮挡了光线，在白色的床上留下了瘦长的影子。  
“再躺一会。”阿周那从侧卧改回平躺，小臂放在额头上，“天气变成这样也没办法出门吧？”  
他说着，心中仍然带着淡淡的郁闷，诚然此前他终于完成了手头很有挑战性且艰巨的案子，一反常态决定让工作暂且告一段落而请了年假，上司批准的时候与其说是出乎意料的爽快还不如说是甚至有些吃惊，又很快在他表明要休息一段时间之后收回了那种神色，大手一挥在申请表上签了字——毕竟他极少这么做。  
“你是在为了假期而惋惜吗？”迦尔纳的声音里带着平静的笑意，他转身在床上坐了下来，向着柔软的床垫沉下上半身，“但是这种天气就算是想逞强出去恐怕也只会淋个湿透而已。”  
“这种事你不说我也知道。”阿周那叹了口气，“难得的假期……”  
“下次再请就是。”迦尔纳说道。  
“但是要和你的假期合上的话就没那么容易了。“  
“肯定还会有机会的。”  
阿周那无可奈何的笑了起来。  
“搞不好会是一年后哦。”  
“反正也肯定能到那个时候的对吧？”  
“真是自信。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“既然出不了门的话，”阿周那伸出手去，拉过了迦尔纳的睡衣领子，“那就做点别的？”  
“比如说？”  
两人的嘴唇在连绵的雨声中贴在一起。  
迦尔纳俯在阿周那的身体上，对方则伸出手将他的身体紧紧抱住，缠绵的不仅是相贴的肢体，还有彼此的舌尖，温热的气息在感官处躁动，勾起一丝清晨时分的朦胧感触。  
离开时染上绯红的嘴角还带着水痕，阿周那凝视着那透明的光，窗外的雨连绵不断的降落下来，将两个人包裹在暧昧而静止的世界之中。迦尔纳靠了过来，高挺的鼻尖触碰他锁骨处的皮肤，汗水从毛孔中渗出，裹在身上，使接触变得更加柔和，融化了两人的界限。  
被子的一角滑落，在地毯上留下了优雅的褶皱，阿周那陷在柔软的靠垫之中，黑色的眼睛凝视着在微蓝迷蒙的空气中坐在他身上的迦尔纳。而他正半睁着眼睛，染上水色的瞳孔闪烁着燃烧的欲望，瘦削的身体如实的活动着，将阿周那的敏感含的更深，湿热的软肉包裹着他，渴望着他，就像他陷入床铺那般毫不费力。  
思绪似乎也要和窗外的雨水融为一体，变得难以分辨和朦胧，感官的快乐变得透明，又连绵不断，和敲击着胸膛的心跳一并牵动他的神经。阿周那伸出手去，将迦尔纳拉进他的近处，再一次寻找亲吻那张吐出炙热喘息的嘴唇的方法。舌尖与舌尖缠绕，比他们的拥抱更加亲昵，结合处的润滑液顺着每一次的进出满溢而出，冒着透明的泡，沉进白色的床单之中，迦尔纳的手臂紧紧的收住，白色的软发从阿周那的脸颊上滑下去，阿周那摸索到了他的胯骨，并且将那里用力扣住，像是雨夜中骤然响起的雷鸣，而他的眼前也如同看到了那般景象一样变得明亮而炫目。  
落在皮肤上的十分急促，和他所感受到的心跳一样急速，因为脱力而沉下来的躯体带着令人安心的重量，阿周那抬起身来，将迦尔纳推倒在了床上。  
他们之间依然彼此相连，他的欲望也依然保持着挺立，迦尔纳的内部痉挛着，因为坠落时的刺激变得更加欲求不满，啃噬着他的皮肤要求着更多。  
将白色的双腿折起向两侧分开，阿周那抬起腰插的更深，迦尔纳的呼吸停滞了几秒，内部又欣喜的缠了上来，咬着他的欲望收缩起来。  
“这或许……也并不赖……”迦尔纳在他挺进时一边吸着气一边笑着说道。  
“为什么？”  
“一起度过假期，虽然是这样的……啊……方式……”  
缠绕在心头的抑郁突然消失了，而阿周那也像是终于释怀一般的露出微笑。  
“说的……也是。”  
……  
“一会……要出去走走嘛？”  
“唔啊……在这样的天气里？”  
“一定会淋个湿透吧……哈……”  
“那也并不坏。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想还是开意识流的车会更符合这篇的氛围  
> 周那大概做着市场调查或是设计抑或是策划一类的工作  
> 因为太忙几乎没什么机会花钱，所以住的是昂贵的公寓外加要应对商务环境的高端精致生活，用不掉的钱扔给了专门的顾问打理，所以两个人出来住的并不是普通宾馆而是类似于临海的别墅，一开门就是沙滩的那种  
> 当然费用迦也会出，这位人士行动力爆表所以也并不缺钱，只是因为觉得不必要所以没怎么用过而已（  
> 两人一起请了年假出来度假，结果没想到第二天就碰上了坏天气  
> 周那请假的时候上司以为自己出门的方式不对  
> 迦尔纳搬来和周那同居的原因有一部分是因为他住的旧公寓要拆迁了一时半会找不到房子，再加上掐指一算好久（可能有个三四月）没见到阿周那了所以就跑来了，结果因为阿周那太忙，加上之前给了他公寓钥匙方便迦尔纳时常来串门，虽然是写作来消化一些恋人之间的需求，所以一直没回过神来发现迦尔纳擅自住进来的事实  
> 这篇设定是周那最先爱上迦尔纳，后来欲罢不能了又不想再经历之前的惨痛，和lofter里提及的片段那样，后期是迦尔纳看穿了并且做了极其明显的暗示才让阿周那下定决心告白  
> 在一起的时候非常佛系，但是周那虽然是很少发消息常年见不到人影的工作狂，却没有劈腿的习惯，爱的深但是更爱工作，自己也控制不了，而且是那种刚开始工作没怎么觉得，终于做成一件事的时候获得巨大的满足感，于是彻底爱上这份工作一发而不可收拾  
> 迦尔纳也和他同样，有着自己热爱的工作，所以在这一点上十分了解阿周那的心态而且他自己都是一样的工作狂，只有想见周那的时候会主动露面，有时候会特意去周那公司看他工作，送送饭什么的，想做了会自己跑上门来，主动推倒什么的更是家常便饭，而且往往并不会征得阿周那的同意，毕竟会等到猴年马月恐怕才会收到回复  
> 而且阿周那根本不会介意，还会因为他的突然袭击感到惊喜和乐在其中  
> 大概就是上班族之间的甜蜜又淡如水的恋爱（


End file.
